Roland and Miranda
by Luiz4200
Summary: Before the story of Sofia getting used to things like new school; new friends; new family; and being a Princess, there's a love story between her mother and the King of Enchancia.
1. A Royal Order

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First or any character from either film and/or cartoon series.**

**Synopsis: What's the full story behind Roland and Miranda? "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess" might have suggested it was a typical love-at-first-sight story but I'd rather believe Disney skipped the full story because it was about Sofia adjusting to a new home, a new family, new friends and becoming a Princess.**

**Roland and Miranda**

**Chapter 1: A Royal Order**

Once upon a time, a young widow named Miranda used to live at the Village of Dunwiddie. She used to work making shoes at the local shoe store where she lived with her daughter Sofia, who occasionally helped her. Neither Miranda nor Sofia ever expected their lives to change until the castle's steward Baileywick showed up at the store. "Good afternoon, Sir." Miranda greeted him. "May I help you?"

"I am Baileywick the castle's Royal Steward and I'm looking for Miranda the shoemaker." He explained.

"I am Miranda." She replied in hopes of getting a new customer.

"His Majesty King Roland the Second wants a new pair of royal slippers and you have been chosen to make them." Baileywick explained and then gave Miranda two pieces of parchment. "This is the official document to confirm the royal order. Present it to the castle guards when you go there to deliver the slippers so you'll be allowed in. The other one is a list of specifications His Majesty wants for the new slippers. If you accept, you'll be paid double of what you usually charge from your customers. Will you make His Majesty's new slippers, Madam?"

Miranda read the specifications before answering. "I will, Mr. Baileywick."

"Excellent." He commented. "I'll inform His Majesty. You'll be expected within a week."

A few minutes after Baileywick left, Sofia came back from school. She was surprised when her mother told the news. "Mom, you're making slippers for the _King_?" She was pleasantly shocked at this news. "Can I go with you?" She pleaded. "I'd like to meet Prince James and Princess Amber!"

"Sofia, the castle is so huge we can't be sure we'll meet either of them." Miranda explained.

"May I go either way?" Sofia asked. "I've never been in the castle before. Pleeeeease?"

"Do you promise to be on your best behavior there, Sofia?" Miranda asked. She was concerned about what could happen. King Roland the Second might have a reputation as a benevolent King but that didn't reassure Miranda that Sofia wouldn't be imprisoned for any perceived misbehavior.

"I promise, Mom." Sofia replied. One day later, Miranda and Sofia went to the castle to deliver the Royal Slippers. Once they arrived, Baileywick rushed to the throne room to inform the King. "Your Majesty, Miranda the shoemaker arrived."

"Excellent, Baileywick." The King replied in joy. "Let her in." As Miranda and Sofia entered, the King remembered that Baileywick had informed him that the shoemaker was a widow with a daughter. As Miranda approached, King Roland the Second was charmed by her appearance but soon regained his composure. "I trust that you've brought my new slippers." He said while trying to hide the fact he might want something else from Miranda.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Miranda humbly replied while trying not to think about the romantic emotions that she started having once she first saw the King. She didn't like thinking about a customer that way while serving the customer and was slightly afraid of how the King would react if she were anything but professional.

"A perfect match." The King commented upon trying the slippers. "You certainly earned your pay." He added while handing Miranda the money he promised as payment for the slippers. "You both may leave now." He reluctantly said. Miranda and Sofia bid their farewells and left the castle.

After they left, Sofia couldn't help but comment about the experience. "Mom, did you see how the King looked at you?" Sofia asked her mother.

"Well, it might be an approval look since His Majesty liked the slippers I made." Miranda suggested while trying not to admit that she got the impression the King might be interested on her.

"Mom, I think the slippers weren't all that the King liked." Sofia suggested with a smile similar with those she'd later use when asking favors from 'Mr. Ceedric'.

"Sofia, you must be careful about what you say about Royalty." Miranda warned Sofia. While she believed she might have fallen in love with the King, she couldn't be sure he'd feel the same and wouldn't mind repercussions from being involved like that with a commoner like her.

Meanwhile, King Roland the Second was wondering how Miranda would look like dressed as a Queen. Upon recovering from the surprise from thinking about a recently-acquainted shoemaker that way, he started thinking about excuses to see her again until he was sure of his feelings. _'Maybe the kids would like new shoes'_ he thought.

**End chapter.**


	2. Excuses for Courting

**Chapter 2: Excuses for Courting**

"Baileywick." King Roland the Second called for his castle steward.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Baileywick replied.

"What do you think about Ms. Miranda, Baileywick?" The King asked while half-hoping Baileywick wouldn't figure out the reason he's asking the question.

"Widow Balthazar seems to be a polite lady and a good mother given her daughter's behavior, Your Majesty." Baileywick formally replied. "I won't dare say anything about her shoemaking abilities because I am not the one who's wearing footwear made by her in this castle."

"Did you call her 'Balthazar'?" The King asked in confusion.

"That's her surname, Your Majesty." Baileywick explained.

"I've been thinking about ordering shoes for James and Amber and, given the splendid work she did on my new slippers, I've been thinking about ordering them from Miranda the shoemaker." The King explained.

"Pardon my impertinence, Your Majesty, but, are you sure that getting new shoes for your children is the only reason you want to see Miranda the shoemaker again?" Baileywick asked while trying to force himself not to smirk.

"Maybe so, maybe not." The King tried to dodge the question. "Would there be any trouble?"

"Well, Your Majesty already has children from a marriage that was approved by your father King Roland the First." Baileywick stated as a matter-of-fact. "Let's just hope she'll be ready for the duties of a Queen Consort. Will Your Majesty adopt Miss Sofia?"

"Who?" The King asked in confusion.

"The shoemaker's daughter." Baileywick calmly explained.

"Well, I guess it'd be wrong of my part to expect any new wife of mine to treat my children from a previous marriage as hers if I don't return it to children from _her_ previous marriage." The King conceded. "But it's too soon to speak of that. Baileywick, tell Prince James and Princess Amber that I need to borrow a pair of shoes from each of them so the shoemaker I'm ordering to make new shoes for them will know their foot sizes."

Baileywick did as ordered but it took longer than the King expected. The King also noticed that Baileywick brought a piece of parchment as well. "Your Majesty, Princess Amber took her time to decide which shoes she could temporarily part with and to make a list of the kinds and colors of shoes she wants. Should I tell her to pick just one pair?"

The King thought a little before answering. "No, Baileywick. I don't know how long it takes a shoemaker to fulfill this order but I'm sure it won't take longer than it'd take longer for Amber to decide on just one pair."

"A good guess, my liege." Baileywick replied while trying (emphasis on trying) to suppress a chuckle. After the two of them left, Prince James and Princess Amber started to wonder about recent developments. "James, there's something really suspicious about Dad's sudden interest on giving us new shoes." Princess Amber told her younger twin brother.

"What's wrong with Dad giving us presents?" Prince James casually asked his sister. "I'd rather have a cannon than new shoes but still."

"I didn't find anything wrong either until I heard Baileywick say something odd about the shoemaker." Princess Amber replied.

**Flashback begins**

_Princess Amber handed Baileywick a list of shoes. 'I'm sure the shoemaker won't mind making so many. After all, they're for me.'_

'_She'll be delighted, Princess Amber.' Baileywick replied._

**Flashback ends**

"Baileywick used the pronoun 'she' instead of 'he', showing that the shoemaker is a woman!" Princess Amber exclaimed.

"So what?" Prince James asked in confusion. "Sure, I think shoemaking isn't something usual for a woman to do for a living but what's wrong with that?"

"James!" Princess Amber was exasperated at her brother's thickness. "Dad is a man and the shoemaker is a woman! Did you understand or do I have to draw?"

"Do you think Dad might have fallen in love with the shoemaker?" James asked and Amber nodded. "Cool!" He exclaimed.

"No, James!" Amber disagreed. "It's not cool! It's horrible! If Dad wants a new wife, he should at least pick someone of high social standing! Preferably at some ball held for the sole purpose of finding a new wife for the King."

"Cinderella was a servant when her Prince Charming decided to marry her." James argued.

"Just because her wicked stepmother denied her birthright, James." Amber replied. "She's actually a daughter of the gentry. And we don't have to worry about that because our legal system won't allow a shoemaker to treat us like Grimhilde treated Snow White."

"Why can't Dad marry whoever he wants?" James asked in protest. "Besides some old traditions regarding marriages of convenience, I mean."

"Actually, James, the traditions won't be an impediment since Dad already has children from a proper marriage but still."

"Amber, it's too soon to think about that." James said. "Dad and the shoemaker barely know each other. You might be making a mountain out of a molehill. Anyway, aside from the fact I'm not sure if I'll like having a new mother after all this time without any, what's wrong with Dad loving someone?"

"Our mother was someone Dad married for the convenience, James." Amber said. "What will it say about her if Dad married someone for love?"

"That he found a new love." James answered. "Dad won't be the first widower to remarry and certainly won't be the last one."

Meanwhile, at the Village of Dunwiddie, Sofia was telling her best friends Ruby and Jade about the visit to the castle. They were disappointed when Sofia told them she didn't meet Prince James. "Too bad. I bet he's soooo beautiful." Ruby commented with a lovesick face.

"Don't worry, Ruby." Jade replied. "Sofia might have better luck next time."

"Jade, why're you so sure I'll have a next time?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"Because of that!" Jade answered while pointing at the approaching royal carriage. All villagers were wondering what their King was doing at the local shoe store. "Your Majesty?" Miranda asked in surprised while bowing to the King. "What do I owe your presence to? Anything wrong with the slippers?"

"Quite the opposite." The King stated. "You did such a good work on those slippers I decided to order new shoes for my children." He then showed the shoes he wanted her as a reference and the list of specifications for Amber's several new pairs.

"Your Majesty, I'll need more leather than I have to make all these shoes for Princess Amber." Miranda humbly explained.

"I'll provide you the leather." The King replied.

"In that case, I'll give Your Majesty a discount." Miranda replied while fearing she might have just offended the King's pride. After that, the King took the carriage back home.

"Such a brief conversation, Your Majesty." Baileywick commented. "Perhaps honesty would be the best policy."

"I'll admit my feelings after the shoes are ready." The King replied.

"Good idea, Your Majesty." Baileywick commented. "If they survive the time it takes to make all those shoes for Princess Amber, we'll know it's more than a mere crush."

**End chapter.**


	3. Time to be Honest

**Chapter 3: Time to be Honest**

Miranda and her daughter were going to the Royal Castle to deliver the shoes ordered for Prince James and Princess Amber. Sofia was carrying the one pair ordered for Prince James while Miranda carried the several pairs ordered for Princess Amber. "Now I know how the baker felt when he had to deliver a ninety-nine-layer cake." Miranda commented.

Shoes weren't the only reason King Roland II was anxious about Miranda's arrival. "Why're you so nervous, Your Majesty?" Baileywick asked. "I thought Your Majesty was sure of your feelings by now."

"And I am, Baileywick." The King replied. "The trouble is that I'm just not accustomed to the idea of courting someone for nothing but love. When I courted James and Amber's mother, it started out of convenience because of an arrangement between my father and hers and love came afterwards."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty." Baileywick said. "I have a good feeling about this."

Meanwhile, Princess Amber didn't know how to react. While she was glad to have new shoes, she was still worried that the shoemaker would become her stepmother. "Shouldn't you be happy about getting new shoes, Amber?" Prince James asked.

"I would be if I weren't worried that Dad might marry that shoemaker." Amber replied.

"Still worried about having a wicked stepmother?" James jokingly asked.

"While I'd not find it off if Dad decided to marry again, I expected him to hold a ball to find a new wife." Amber said. "Then I'd be around to evaluate potential suitors and point him towards the best option."

"What about me?" James asked in protest.

"Get your own ball when you become old enough for marriage, James." Amber teased her twin. "As for Dad, if his second wife won't be royalty like our late mother, she should be at least nobility since Dad…" The conversation was interrupted by Baileywick. "Your Highnesses, His Majesty the King requests your presence at the throne room."

There, Prince James and Princess Amber were ready to try new shoes. _'I'll criticize every pair of them so Dad will hate the shoemaker and our family will have no commoners'._ Amber thought but then completely forgot that after trying the first pair. "Fantastic!" She exclaimed. Meanwhile, Sofia approached Prince James to fit _his_ new shoes. "These shoes are comfortable." He commented. "Are they good for running?"

Sofia was so shocked by the question that she took some time before answering. "I think so, Prince James." She humbly answered.

"In that case, I BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" He shouted and then started running. Sofia started going after him until she heard Princess Amber commanding "No! Going after him will only encourage this behavior."

"James, this is not proper for a Royal." King Roland II scolded his son.

"Sorry, Dad." James said after lowering his head.

After Princess Amber tested (and approved) all her new shoes and the King paid for them, the King approached Miranda. "Madam, I must be honest with you. The shoes you make are not the only reason I summoned you." He formally said. "Ever since I first saw you, I started feeling something special and I believe I love you."

"Oh, Your Majesty, you flatter me." Miranda gently replied. "I felt something similar but I dared not hope a Royal, the King no less, would love a villager such as myself."

"You may call me Roland if you wish, Madam." The King sweetly said.

"Only if you call me by name as well, my King." Miranda replied.

"In this case, Miranda, will you go out on a date with me?" The King asked.

"Yes, Roland." Miranda replied and Amber fainted. "Oh, no! What happened to her?" Miranda asked.

"Baileywick, take her to her bedroom immediately and have someone watch over her!" The King ordered his steward and then addressed Miranda. "I'm sorry but we'll discuss dating plans later, Miranda."

"Apology accepted, Roland." Miranda replied and then she and Sofia left. "Do you think Princess Amber will be okay, Mom?" Sofia asked out of worry.

"I'm sure she'll recover, Sofia." Miranda answered with a smile. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Princess Amber was taken to her bedroom, where she woke up. "Are you alright, Amber?" The King asked.

"Oh, Dad! I had the weirdest nightmare ever!" She exclaimed. "You were romantically interested on that shoemaker and even allowed her to address you by your given name."

"It was no dream, Amber." James replied with a smile.

"Dad, please tell me James is joking." Amber pleaded.

"This is no joke, Amber." The King sternly replied. "Miranda and I love each other and I expect my family to support whatever decisions I make."

"Dad, aren't you worried about how Enchancian nobles and foreign Kings will react if you get so close to a villager?" Amber asked in concern. More for herself than her father.

"I'm not bound to any arrangements that forbid me from being in any romantic relationships with whoever I love." King Roland II calmly replied.

Amber tried to come up with another excuse but she ran out of ideas. "Yes, Dad."

**End chapter.**


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4: The Date**

It was a day when the shoe store where Sofia and her mother worked was closed earlier than usual. Miranda was adjusting one of her dresses for her upcoming date with King Roland II. "Mom, why don't we make it more like one of those dresses we make for Mother's Day?" Sofia suggested.

"Sofia, those dresses aren't for dating." Miranda calmly replied. "All those puffy accessories wouldn't match a dating environment."

"Okay, Mom." Sofia replied. "Where will His Majesty take you?"

"I don't know, Sofia." Miranda answered. "Roland only said I should wear my best dress."

"Will Mrs. Hanshaw be able to get past those painterazzi to pick me up while you're on your date, Mom?" Sofia asked in worry. They don't seem to respect privacy."

They then heard someone knocking on the door. "Miranda! It's me. Helen!"

"I'll open the door." Miranda replied. With Sofia's help, Miranda made sure the door would stay open long enough to allow Helen Hanshaw and her daughter Ruby in but not anybody else. "Thanks for coming, Helen."

"That's what friends are for, Miranda." Helen replied. "Besides, it's not always a friend of mine has a chance to date royalty. Are you really looking forward this or are you just afraid of what the King would do if you said no?"

"Roland does seem to be a nice guy." Miranda explained.

"Roland instead of 'The King' or 'His Majesty', huh?" Helen maliciously asked. "The both of you must be really close."

"Won't your 'Roland' be disappointed looking at this, Mrs. Balthazar?" Ruby asked while looking at Miranda's date dress. "The King probably expects his date to wear something with lots of jewelry."

"If it meant that much to him, he'd date a Princess from some foreign Kingdom or at least some baroness or a duchess or some other local noble and it'd be his loss." Miranda replied.

"Ruby, it wasn't a nice thing to say." Helen scolded her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Ruby replied while lowering her head in shame.

"I'm not the one you owe an apology to." Helen stated.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Balthazar." Ruby said.

"Apology accepted, Ruby." Miranda replied.

Right after Miranda said that, they heard the royal carriage arriving. Out of respect for the King, the painterazzi got out of the way. "I'm sorry for being late, Miranda." King Roland the Second said. "I had some royal appointments."

"Like deciding which orders you'd give your servants and which taxes to raise, Your Majesty?" Ruby snarked to her mother's horror.

"I'm deeply sorry, Your Majesty." Mrs. Hanshaw quickly said while bowing her head.

"There's no need to worry, Madam." King Roland the Second humbly said. "The servants know what to do and there's no immediate need to raise any taxes." Everyone who heard the last part was relieved. The King then noticed Miranda. "Nice dress, Miranda."

"Thank you, Roland." Miranda replied and the painterazzi quickly made note to the fact that she's allowed to address the King by name. They were out of the way but not too out to notice things. "Where are we going, Roland?" She asked and then noticed the painterazzi. "Somewhere with privacy, I hope."

"It'll be a surprise, Miranda." He replied and the two of them departed in the flying carriage.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Prince James was dancing alone at his bedroom when his elder (by seven minutes) twin sister showed up. "James, what're you doing?" She asked in shock.

"Practicing." Prince James answered. "If Dad is getting himself a new wife, there'll be a celebration and we'll need to dance."

"Good idea, James." Princess Amber agreed. "If Dad is remarrying, Princes from other Kingdoms are bound to attend the ceremony and that'll be my opportunity to impress them. I hope Prince Hugo is attending."

"I thought you didn't like the idea of Dad remarrying." Prince James commented.

"And I don't, James." His sister replied. "However, a ball is a ball and I mustn't waste a chance to show my potential suitors how beautiful and talented I am just because I don't like the occasion."

Back at the Village of Dunwiddie, the Hanshaws had just welcomed Sofia into their home. "Sofia, when you become Prince James' sister, will you introduce him to me?" Ruby eagerly asked.

"You and Jade can visit me at the castle if Mom and I ever move there, Ruby." Sofia eagerly replied. "Then I can introduce you to Prince James."

"YEAH!" Ruby exclaimed in joy.

As the King and Miranda arrived at the fanciest restaurant in Enchancia, all other patrons stared in amazement. Some were shocked that he'd bring a commoner but were too polite and/or too afraid to say anything to the King's face. "What a magnificent place!" Miranda commented.

"Wait until you try the food, Miranda." The King suggested.

"Is that a royal command, Your Majesty?" Miranda asked in a mocking tone.

"Just a suggestion, Miranda." King Roland the Second replied.

"Suggestion accepted, Roland." Miranda replied, shocking everyone around with the fact she's allowed to call the King by his given name.

After the food arrived, Miranda wasn't disappointed. "You were right, Roland." She commented. After they ate their dinner, it was time for dessert. "You'll love the juggle wiggly puddings they make here. They're not as good as the ones Chef Andre makes back in the castle but are good anyway."

Back in the Hanshaw household:

"Sofia, how do you think your life will be like once you become a Princess?" Ruby asked.

"Beautiful dresses, going to fancy parties, not having to work." Sofia excitedly answered and then started thinking of the negatives. "What if His Majesty doesn't let me see you and Jade anymore?"

"Don't worry, Sofia." Mrs. Hanshaw intervened. "Your mother is too independent to allow the King to make it happen." Sofia was relieved.

As the Royal Flying Carriage was taking Miranda back to the village, King Roland the Second showed her a tiny box. "Miranda, I know you might find it too sudden but," he opened the box and revealed an engagement ring. "will you marry me?"

Miranda silently put on the ring and then she suddenly shouted "YES! Oh, Rollie, you made me so happy!"

"Rollie?" The King was confused since he didn't expect to be called that. "I think I'll like it."

**End chapter.**


	5. Queen Miranda

**Chapter 5: Queen Miranda**

Baileywick entered the shoe store and found himself surprised at seeing his soon-to-be Queen… making new shoes. "Your Majesty, what're you doing?" He was scandalized.

"My job." She simply replied.

"But, but, you're now the Queen Bride of Enchancia!" Baileywick exclaimed.

"I won't take my newfound Royal status for granted until Ro… the King and I exchange the sacred vows." She explained.

"But Royalty shouldn't take menial jobs, Your Majesty." Baileywick stated. "I'm even surprised someone ordered anything from you after His Majesty proposed and you accepted."

"Actually, this order is one of the last few from before the proposal." She explained. "Nobody ever came to order shoes from me ever since."

"That makes sense, Your Majesty." He said with a calmer voice.

"Care to elaborate?" She gently asked.

"Now that our King effectively made you Enchancia's new Queen, no villager will feel comfortable ordering anything from Your Majesty." Baileywick explained.

"Well, since I'm leaving this job, the least I can do is make sure that no business is left pending." Queen Bride Miranda commented.

While Baileywick didn't like the idea of Enchancia's Queen Bride doing menial labor, he was glad that she at least had a sense of responsibility. That's a quality a Queen should have even if he thought it wasn't a proper way to show she had it. He then remembered what he initially went there to do. "My Queen, allow me to introduce our Royal Dressmaker Madame Collette."

"Nice to meet you, Madame Collette." Miranda replied.

"The pleasure is mine, my Queen." Madame Collette replied while curtsying. Miranda still didn't get used to be treated like royalty. "It'll be an honor to make your wedding dress."

"What?" Miranda was surprised.

"Did Your Majesty intend to sew your own wedding dress?" Collette ironically asked.

"Actually, I was so focused on finishing my work I haven't stopped to think about that." Miranda confessed. "I'm glad you reminded me, Madam Collette. I'll start sewing a wedding dress right now."

"Nonsense!" Madam Collette exclaimed. "A Queen-to-be shouldn't make her own Royal Wedding Dress! It's my duty! Don't worry, my Queen. I have Enchancia's best silk and can make any kind of white dress you have on mind."

"This is not my first marriage." Miranda explained. Madam Collette understood Miranda's point. "Don't worry. I can dye some silk if I don't have enough red fabric already."

Meanwhile, Princess Amber was at her bedroom fanning herself as fast as she could. "How could Dad marry a commoner?" She asked in exasperation. "If he's marrying again, couldn't he marry someone Royal or at least noble?"

"Still upset about Dad not caring about the social class of the one he marries, Amber?" Prince James asked in reply. "I thought you were conforming by now."

"James, do you have any idea of what our classmates will say if a mere villager becomes our stepmother?" Princess Amber desperately asked.

"The only thing I might hate is Hugo using it as an excuse to propose marriage to save you from our 'wicked' stepmother." James joked. "There are other Princes at Royal Prep and even you can get something better than Hugo."

Meanwhile, Sofia was at Jade's. She was eager to share the news with her best friends as soon as her mother told her about the King's marriage proposal. Sofia waited until Ruby arrived as well. "So, does that mean we'll have to bow to you now, Your Highness?" Ruby asked with a malicious smile.

"Princess or not, you're still my friends." Sofia told them. "A title won't change me."

"How many dresses will you have, Sofia?" Jade eagerly asked.

"I don't know." She answered. "I haven't thought about any details about how my life will change aside from moving into the castle."

"Will you still be a buttercup scout?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I will." Sofia earnestly answered. Someone then knocked on the door and Mrs. Chen answered. It was Miranda. "Miranda?"

"I'm going to the castle to solve a little detail about the wedding and I need you to watch over Sofia for longer than expected." Miranda explained. "I'll try to come back in time for Sofia to sleep at home but I can't be sure I'll be able to. Sorry."

"No problem, Miranda."

"Thank you." The future Queen replied. "Is that okay with you, Sofia?"

"Yes, Mom." She answered.

After that, the carriage took her, Madame Collette and Baileywick back to the castle, where Princess Amber and Prince James spotted it. "The carriage is being used?" Princess Amber asked in surprise.

"His Majesty sent Baileywick and Madam Collette to fetch Queen Bride Miranda to measure her royal wedding dress, Your Highnesses." A servant explained.

"Fantastic!" Princess Amber explained and the servant left while assuming that the Princess was happy for her father and her future stepmother. "That's perfect, James." She told her younger twin. "All that we have to do is to make Dad see the villager in the wedding dress before the wedding day and it'll be called off to avoid the bad luck."

"You're really desperate, Amber." Prince James commented. "Do you really believe in this superstition?"

"It's worth a shot, James." Princess Amber explained. "And I bet commoners are more likely to believe that."

"You _are_ desperate." Prince James stated. "But I don't have to worry. It's not like you'll have a way to lure dad into Madame Collette's room even if you read the castle's whole library."

"That's it!" Princess Amber squealed in delight. "We'll ask Baileywick to show our stepmother-to-be all the books he'll deem necessary for her to learn to act like a proper Queen. It'll scare her and she'll give up the marriage or react in a way that'll make Dad give up."

At the throne room, King Roland II was finishing reading some documents when Baileywick appeared. "Your Majesty, I'm here to report that the Queen Bride has been taken to Madam Collette's sewing chambers to try her wedding dress."

"Was she upset, Baileywick?" The King asked in concern. "I was worried that she'd rather sew her own dress or have someone from her village do it for her."

"There is indeed a cause for concern, Your Majesty." Baileywick replied. "Queen Bride Miranda was making shoes as Madam Collette and I arrived at the shoe store."

"A Queen doing menial chores?" The King was surprised.

"Her Majesty claims she won't take her royal status for granted until the proper vows are exchanged, My King." Baileywick explained.

"Probably that kind of carefulness will be helpful for her royal life." The King concluded.

"Let's hope so, Your Majesty." Baileywick replied. Princess Amber then appeared. "Father, I have an important question."

"What's it, Amber?" The King asked.

"Is our new Queen ready for life in the Royal Court?" She asked out of fake concern. "Perhaps it'll be better to present her some protocol books to help her adjust."

King Roland II thought about the suggestion. "Baileywick, select books from the Royal Library for that purpose."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He replied.

"I'll help." Princess Amber maliciously offered. "My protocol grades are the best at Royal Prep."

**End chapter.**


	6. The Underestimated Stepmother

**Chapter 6: The Underestimated Stepmother**

"Madame Collette, you did a splendid job making that dress." Queen-to-be Miranda commented.

"Thank you for the appreciation, Your Majesty." Madame Collette replied.

"Your Majesty?" Baileywick interrupted them.

"Yes, Baileywick." Miranda replied.

"Your Majesty, as Enchancia's new Queen, you have a lot to learn about living as a Royal and I took the liberty to select a few books to help you." Baileywick said as Princess Amber gave an evil smirk from her hiding spot.

"Thank you, Baileywick." Queen Miranda replied with a smile. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to read any of them by now. Do you mind if I take one with me?"

"Not at all, Your Majesty." Baileywick replied. Princess Amber was upset that her plan didn't scare her soon-to-be stepmother away. _'She's cleverer than I thought.'_

The next day, James and Amber were at Royal Prep when Amber's two best friends/cohorts showed up. "Amber!" Princess Hildegard of Friezenburg exclaimed. "Is true?"

"Is what true?" Amber asked in confusion.

"That your father will marry some commoner!" Princess Clio of Corinthia explained.

"How do you know that?" She asked her two best friends. She didn't expect news to travel so fast.

"My parents and Clio's were sent invitations and we figured out your stepmother-to-be must be a commoner." Hildegard explained. "If she had any titles of nobility, at least one of them would be mentioned in the invitations."

"Yes, it's true." Amber sadly replied.

"Is she at least rich?" Hildegard eagerly asked. "For example, like the daughter of a merchant or the daughter of a gold miner?"

"Not even that." Amber answered in disgust. "She's just a shoemaker."

"Not _just_ a shoemaker, Amber." James teased his twin. "You like her shoes so much you're even wearing a pair she made."

"Shut up, James." She scolded her brother.

"I don't understand!" Clio exclaimed. "Why would a King marry someone from such a low class?"

"Uh, because he loves her?" James sarcastically asked.

"James, royalty should marry for convenience and not for love!" Hildegard stated as a matter-of-fact. "It would be one thing if that commoner had a good enough dowry but it's not fair when only one side has something to offer for the convenience."

"Dad already married for convenience once and Amber and I are here to prove it." James argued.

"True but, if he wanted to marry again he could have just held a ball and get a better woman." Hildegard said. _'Like me, for example. Sure, my friendship to Amber might make it awkward but it's not unheard from a King to marry such a younger maiden.'_

Prince Zandar of Tangu then arrived and joined the conversation. "James, do you have any idea of why your Dad came here to talk to the Headmistresses? Did you make too many students try the enchanted swing?"

"Nope." James calmly answered. "Dad's probably just here to discuss Sofia's enrollment."

"Who's Sofia?" Zandar asked. Hildegard and Clio were curious as well.

"My new sister." James answered.

"Stepsister." Amber corrected, shocking her friends.

"Your stepmother has a child from a previous relationship?" Hildegard asked.

"And your father will take that child as her own and even grant her a title as Princess?" Clio additionally asked.

"Yes." James and Amber simultaneously answered but their moods were opposite while responding.

"Cool!" Zandar exclaimed.

Meanwhile, at Dinwiddie Elementary (I came up with the name), Sofia was already feeling her life change despite still not having become a Princess. "Sofia, is it true what I've heard?" A boy asked.

"I don't know what you heard so I can't tell." Sofia explained with a weak smile.

"I've heard that your Mom will marry the King and become our new Queen and you'll become a Princess." The boy said.

"It's true." Sofia said with her usual smile.

"Congratulations, Your Highness." The boy said while trying to hide his fear of what'd happen to him if he treated Sofia as anything less than Royalty.

"I'm not a Princess yet." Sofia reassured him. "And my friends will still be allowed to call me Sofia as usual."

Another boy then approached the soon-to-be-Princess. "S-Sofia, will you still attend this school after becoming a Princess?"

Sofia was about to say 'yes' when she realized that it was a possibility since her soon-to-be-stepsiblings didn't attend Dinwiddie Elementary. "I don't know." She was then approached by the Principal's assistant. "Miss Sofia Balthazar, you're being required at the Principal's office."

After Sofia and the assistant left, others were wondering. "What do you think Sofia did, Jade?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know but it must be serious, Ruby." Jade commented. "I saw her Mom entering."

At the Principal's office, Sofia was surprised at seeing her mother. "Mom, what did I do?"

"Sofia, this is not about anything you did but about something that's about to happen." Miranda reassured Sofia.

"Is this about your marriage to His Majesty, Mom?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, Sofia." Miranda answered. "You'll join your new brother and your new sister at their royal education."

"Will I never see my friends again?" Sofia asked in worry.

"You can visit them occasionally and some of them might visit you as well." Miranda said.

"You'll still attend Dinwiddie Elementary for the rest of the week, Miss Sofia." The Principal said. Sofia was secretly relieved that the Principal wasn't treating her any different. She like the idea of becoming a Princess but didn't like about it changing how people already close to her treat her.

After thanking the Principal, Sofia rejoined her friends and told them of the newest development. Her friends were sad. "You won't forget us, Sofia." Jade said. "Will you?"

"Of course not, Jade." Sofia replied and then hugged her best friends Ruby and Jade.

Later on, Miranda returned to the castle to return the borrowed book and Sofia came along. "Your Majesty, I trust you enjoyed a good reading." Baileywick stated.

"Yes, Baileywick." Miranda cheerfully replied. "Is there anything that Sofia might need?"

"How awful." Amber groaned. "I can't believe we underestimated that commoner."

"We who, Amber?" James asked in reply. "You're the only one who bothered to judge her."

**End chapter.**


	7. The Wedding

**Chapter 7: The Wedding**

At Miranda's shoe store, she and Sofia were waiting for the carriage that would take them to the church for Miranda's marriage to King Roland the Second. She was wearing the wedding dress made by the royal dressmaker while Sofia was wearing something Miranda made for the occasion. "I'm sorry I forgot to ask Madame Collette to make something for you, Sofia." Miranda said.

"It's okay, Mom." Sofia gently replied. The carriage then arrived.

Meanwhile, at the church, the King was worried about the preparations. "Baileywick, are you sure is everything ready for when Miranda arrives?" His Majesty asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Baileywick stoically answered.

"The priest?" The King asked.

"Check."

"Flower girls?"

"Check."

"Maid of honor?"

"Princess Amber was conflicted between the words 'maid' and 'honor' but, check."

"Best man?"

"Check."

"Was there any problem to assign the role to Prince James?"

"Quite the opposite, Your Majesty." Baileywick answered while thinking about how excited Prince James was.

"Baileywick, do you believe those rumors about the bride always arriving late?"

"No, my King."

"Should I worry about Miranda being late, Baileywick?"

Baileywick looked at his pocket watch before answering. "Not yet." He then noticed the carriage approaching. "Your Majesty, I must insist you wait inside before seeing your bride."

The King reluctantly complied. Miranda and Sofia then entered the church and Miranda made Sofia sit at the side of the bride's guests. Sofia wanted to sit next to Prince James and Princess Amber but figured out she'd have more time to know them once she became their sister. As the Wedding March was played, Miranda walked towards the spot next to the King. "We're reunited to day to unite His Majesty King Roland the Second and Miranda Balthazar in holy matrimony." The priest said. "It's highly commendable that, in spite of having experienced painful losses, both of them allowed their hearts to open for a new love experience. If there's anyone here who knows of any reason this wedding shouldn't happen, say it now or forever hold your peace."

Upon hearing this, James glared at Amber out of fear she'd say something. Fortunately, Amber decided to hold her peace. Noticing this, the priest continued. "Miranda Balthazar, do you take His Majesty King Roland the Second as your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, in health or sickness, for better or worse until death does you part?"

"I do." Miranda happily answered.

"Do you also promise to uphold the duties of Queen Consort of Enchancia?" The priest asked.

"I do." Miranda replied with little surprise since the King had previously warned her about that.

"Do you, King Roland the Second, take Miranda Balthazar as your lawfully wedded wife and Enchancia's Queen Consort for richer or poorer, in health or sickness, for better or worse until death does you part?"

"I do." The King replied.

"By the power vested on me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest declared. "Your Majesty may now kiss the bride."

They did so, making Prince James react in disgust. "Boys." Princess Amber muttered. Afterwards, there was a party to celebrate the union. Under the pretext of meeting her friends whose parents were invited, Amber spent the whole time avoiding Sofia while James had no problem meeting Enchancia's newest Princess. "Prince James! I'm so excited we're now siblings!" Princess Sofia exclaimed.

"I'm happy for Dad but I'm not sure about how to feel about having a new mother." Prince James commented.

"Yeah, I'm nervous about having a father too." Sofia sadly replied. "Will I even be allowed to call His Majesty 'Dad'?"

"I'm sure you will, Sof." Prince James answered, surprising his new stepsister with how he addressed her. Their conversation was interrupted by Jade and Ruby showing how excited they were for meeting Prince James. They tackle hugged him, making him wonder if, for once, Princess Amber had the right idea.

Well, the rest is history.

**THE END**


End file.
